Moonstorm
Ok, so I am new to the wiki. Please tell me if I do anything wrong! =) Thanks This page was created by LimeyTheRainwing. Appearance Clan Cat When Moon was a clan cat, she had short, black, flawless fur and pure white underfur. She had a single, small scar on her torso, from when she was newborn. A Twoleg had severely damaged her side. Her tail was a striped black-to-white. She wore a smooth light-gray flower in her ear. Loner/Rouge Once Moon became a rouge, she let her fur run ragged. She received many scars by fighting some rouges who lived in an abandoned barn a couple days' journey away. She, instead, wore a spiky white flower in her ear. Personality Moon was a determined and stubborn cat. It was very hard to get her to listen and obey older cats. As a kit, she was very eager and could NOT sit still. History Moonkit She was born to ShadowClan and has her blood in ShadowClan, but she hated it there. When she was five moons old, she escaped ShadowClan to join WindClan. Moonpaw Moon was crazy happy when she became an apprentice. She talked, and talked, and ''talked ''all about for days. Her mentor often took her around the borders of WindClan for training fun. But one time she fell asleep her mentor was chasing a squirrel. When she woke up, she was in a completely unfamiliar place. Moonpaw had walked for a day until she found an abandoned barn where some rouges were living. She thought the life of rouge was fascinating. But the rouges did not admire her. They attacked her until she ran away. Moonstorm When Moonpaw returned to WindClan, she was named warrior and from then on called Moonstorm. She mated with a RiverClan cat known as Redfoot. When her clan realized she was a queen, she immediately left WindClan to join the rouges in the abandoned barn. Moon When Moon reached the barn, she asked to join the rouges. They fought her back, and in fright for her not-yet-born kits, she fled. She had only one kit (Sunkit) and then went back to fight the rouges. She was older now, and not as strong as before she mated. But then wounds took her down for good. Sunkit joined the rouges because they didn't know he was their enemy's son. Weaknesses/Abilities Weaknesses Moon's Weaknesses Blind Eye On the right side of her face, she had a scar over her eye. Injuries damaged her eyesight making her blind. Abilities Moon's abilities Speed Moon was a very fast cat physically, and mentally. She had quick reflexes, thinking, and legs, not to mention a long span of stamina. Relationships Sun For the small amount of time Moon knew Sun, she was very affectionate and kind. She told him how much she loved him and how awful the clans were. Redfoot Moon really liked him when she first met him. But by the time Moon was with kits, she had grown away from him, making it not too hard on her to leave the clans. Gallery Images MoonstormLN.jpg|I am bad at art Category:Characters Category:Former Clan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Rogues Category:Role Play Characters Category:Work In Progress